thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian George
Brian George is an Israeli actor who portrayed Dr. Sleevemore. Selected filmography *Shades of Ray (2007) .... Javaid Rehman *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) (VG) (voice) .... Captain Hector Barbossa *"Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service" .... Dr. Ameen *Temani (1 episode, 2007) *Numb (2007) .... Dr. Richmond *"Kim Possible" .... Duff Killigan (9 episodes, 2002-2007) *"Avatar: The Last Airbender" .... Guru (2 episodes, 2006) *Employee of the Month (2006) .... Iqbal *"Saved" .... Naheem (9 episodes, 2006) *"The 4400" .... Claudio Borghi (1 episode, 2006) *Cars (2006) (VG) (voice) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) (VG) (voice) .... Barbossa/Fort Guard #1/Captured Pirate #5 *"So noTORIous" .... Omid (2 episodes, 2006) *"One Tree Hill" .... Daoud (1 episode, 2006) *"Jake in Progress" .... Arthur (2 episodes, 2006) *"That's So Raven" .... Dr. Sleevemore (2 episodes, 2003-2006) *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) (VG) (voice: English version) .... Capt. Barbossa *"American Dad!" .... Ali *Age of Empires III (2005) (VG) (voice) .... Sahin/Stuart Black *"Desperate Housewives" .... Mr. Pashmutt (1 episode, 2005) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) (VG) (voice) .... Shocker, Adrian Toomes *Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) (VG) (voice) *"Two and a Half Men" .... TV Narrator (1 episode, 2005) *Dirty Love (2005) .... Rajul *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) (VG) .... Voice *The Bard's Tale (2004) (VG) (voice) .... Additional Voices *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) (VG) (voice) *"North Shore" .... Reja Sabet (1 episode, 2004) *"Traffic" (2004) (mini) TV Series .... Kahn *Touch of Pink (2004) .... Hassan *Armed & Dangerous (2003) (VG) (voice) .... Rome *Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) (TV) (voice) .... Duff Killagan *"Justice League" .... Forian (6 episodes, 2001-2003) *"Fillmore!" .... Librarian Lendrum (3 episodes, 2002-2003) *Kim Possible: The Secret Files (2003) (V) (voice) .... Professor Ramesh *Lionheart (2003) (VG) (voice) *"Regular Joe" .... Sitvar (1 episode, 2003) *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) (VG) (voice) *Live from Baghdad (2002) (TV) .... Al Rasheed Manager *"Samurai Jack" .... Brotok (1 episode, 2002) *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (2002) (VG) .... Parasite *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) (VG) (voice) .... Saheed Singh *"Invader ZIM" .... Alien #1 (1 episode, 2002) *Beyond the City Limits (2001) .... TV Repairman *"Bob Patterson" .... Hashlesh (1 episode, 2001) *Bubble Boy (2001) .... Pushpop *"Mysterious Ways" .... George (1 episode, 2001) *"Bob and Margaret" .... Bob Fish (1 episode, 2001) *Ghost World (2001) .... Sidewinder Boss *"The Chris Isaak Show" .... Dr. Ramu Banerjee (1 episode, 2001) *"Time Squad" .... Lumberjack (1 episode) *"Son of the Beach" .... Osama Bin Laiden (1 episode, 2001) *"Batman Beyond" .... Dr. Pada Banjahri (4 episodes, 1999-2001) *Murder at the Cannes Film Festival (2000) (TV) .... Sgt. Gaby *"Andromeda" .... Vikram Singh Khalsa (1 episode, 2000) *"Star Trek: Voyager" .... Ambassador O'Zaal (1 episode, 2000) *The Prime Gig (2000) .... Nasser *Keeping the Faith (2000) .... Paulie Chopra *"Mentors" .... St. Nicholas (1 episode, 2000) *Invictus (2000) (VG) (voice) *Diablo II (2000) (VG) (voice) .... Gheed, Drognan, Alkor *Batman Beyond: The Movie (1999) (TV) (voice) .... Samir *"The X Files" .... Project Doctor (1 episode, 1999) *"Action" .... The King (1 episode) *Molly (1999) .... Director *Inspector Gadget (1999) .... Swami *"JAG" (1 episode, 1999) *Ground Control (1998) .... Shamaal *"Seinfeld" .... Babu Bhatt (3 episodes, 1991-1998) *"Damon" .... Antiques Dealer (1 episode, 1998) *"Suddenly Susan" .... Mr. Verma (1 episode, 1998) *"Early Edition" .... Ali Vichar (1 episode, 1998) *"Brooklyn South" (1 episode, 1998) *SubZero (1998) (V) (voice) .... Additional Voices *Looking for Lola (1998) .... Show Director *Baldur's Gate (1998) (VG) (voice) .... Belt/Coran/Oublek *"Boy Meets World" .... Maitre 'D (1 episode, 1997) *"Something So Right" .... Cable Guy (1 episode, 1997) *Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) .... UN Secretary *"Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" .... Richard Bashir (1 episode, 1997) *"Nick Freno: Licensed Teacher" .... Director (1 episode, 1996) *"Road Rovers" .... Lieutenant Skeam (1 episode, 1996) *"Pinky and the Brain" .... Critic (3 episodes, 1996) *Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (1996) (TV) (voice) *"Superman" .... Councilman (1 episode, 1996) *"Poltergeist: The Legacy" .... Turkish shopkeeper (1 episode, 1996) *"Weird Science" .... Mr. Palate (4 episodes, 1994-1996) *"Sisters" .... Bernard (1 episode, 1996) *"Freakazoid!" .... Mr. Snarzetti (2 episodes, 1995-1996) *Blazing Dragons (1996) (VG) (voice) *"Ellen" .... Ranjit (2 episodes, 1995) *Here Come the Munsters (1995) (TV) .... Immigration Official *"Platypus Man" .... Dr. Jahrwal (1 episode, 1995) *"A.J.'s Time Travelers" .... Tenzing Norgay (1 episode) *"Blossom" .... Shakir (1 episode, 1994) *"The Bold and the Beautiful" .... Ahmet (2 episodes, 1994) *"Step by Step" .... Dean Stockwell (1 episode, 1994) *Bloodfist V: Human Target (1994) .... U.S. Official *"Monty" .... Dr. Nizam (1 episode) *"Beethoven" (1994) TV Series (voice) .... Additional Voices *"The Nanny" .... Butler Inspector #2 (1 episode, 1993) *"Northern Exposure" .... Arthur Prabnanda (1 episode, 1993) *Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) .... Dungeon Maitre d' *"L.A. Law" .... Chef (2 episodes, 1992-1993) *"Coach" .... Rami (3 episodes, 1992-1993) *"Batman" .... Jazzman (1 episode, 1992) *Kurenai no buta (1992) .... Additional Voices *"Quantum Leap" .... Ben, Lyle Hart's Agent (1 episode, 1992) *"Darkwing Duck" .... Talking Guitar (1 episode, 1991) *"Hunter" .... Farid (1 episode, 1991) *"Married with Children" .... Chef (1 episode, 1991) *"Doctor Doctor" .... Hugh Persons (8 episodes, 1989-1990) *Martians Go Home (1990) .... President's Aide *The Phoenix (1990) (voice) *"CBS Summer Playhouse" .... Captain (2 episodes, 1988-1989) *Speed Zone! (1989) .... Valentino Rosatti *I, Martin Short, Goes Hollywood (1989) (TV) .... Maitre D' *"227" .... Jonathan Forsythe (1 episode, 1988) *Palais Royale (1988) .... Gus *"Falcon Crest" .... Colonel Ashok Anand (2 episodes, 1987) *Roxanne (1987) .... Dr. Dave Schepsi *Blind Date (1987) .... Maitre d' *"Amen" .... Guru (1 episode, 1987) *"Hill Street Blues" .... Mr. Pickle (1 episode, 1986) *"MASK" .... Lester Sludge, Ali Bombay (3 episodes, 1986) *"Comedy Factory" .... Jerry Armstrong (2 episodes, 1985) *The Care Bears Movie (1985) (voice) .... Mr. Fetucini *Draw! (1984) (TV) .... Bandido George, Brian George, Brian George, Brian